Der Eulenmord
by yoho
Summary: Madame Pomfrey betrachtete das Bündel in Hermines Armen.  Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen. - Hermine legte die Decke mit dem toten Uhu auf einen Tisch:  Poppy, wenn ich Sie jetzt um etwas bitte, würden Sie es dann einfach tun und keine Fragen stellen?"


Title: Der Eulenmord

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Spoiler: Achtung: die Handlung in ‚Der Eulenmord' stützt sich nicht in allen Details auf die Buchvorlagen. Und die Ereignisse nach Band fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt!

Teaser: Madame Pomfrey betrachtete argwöhnisch erst Hermines blutige Hände und dann das Bündel in ihren Armen. „Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen.

Hermine legte die Decke mit dem toten Uhu darin auf eine Behandlungsliege und sah der Ärztin dann lange in die Augen: „Poppy, wenn ich Sie jetzt um etwas bitte, würden Sie es dann einfach tun und keine Fragen stellen?"

Authors Note Ich wollte schon immer mal einen Fanfiktion-Krimi schreiben. Und jetzt hab ich es einfach getan. Es geht um Mord, weil jeder anständige Krimi natürlich eine Leiche braucht. Aber um nicht gleich einen Charakter zu verlieren – schließlich möchte ich noch mehr Geschichten schreiben und brauche meine Protagonisten – ist das Opfer eine Eule, genauer gesagt ein Sibirischer Uhu. Warum bloß hat jemand diesen riesigen und kräftigen Vogel getötet und ausgenommen wie eine Weihnachtsgans?

Danke an fee-morgana für das Lektorat.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Nur der Plot gehört mir.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Das ganze Geschichtenerzählen ist ein einziger Betrug. Ich meine – man kennt als Erzähler das Ende, tut aber so, als ob man es nicht kennt. Man könnte alles ganz schnell erzählen und sich viel Zeit sparen, aber nein, man erzählt es langsam. Das, was man schreibt, ist manchmal klüger oder dümmer als man selber, genau wie ein Kind, bei dem die Eltern manchmal staunen, was, das soll von uns abstammen, aber wir verstehen es nicht, es ist anders._

_(Aus ‚Heimweg' von Harald Martenstein)_

**Der Eulenmord**

„Krummbein, spinnst du!" Hermine griff dem Halb-Kniesel ziemlich rüde in den Nacken und zog ihn von ihrem Bein weg. Das kostete sie allerdings ein Stück ihrer Hose nebst der darunterliegenden Haut.

Sie betrachtete fassungslos den Stofffetzen, der Krummbein aus dem Maul hing und dann ihre blutende Wade. Erst jetzt fühlte sie den Schmerz. Hermine wimmerte und tastete mit Tränen in den Augen nach ihrem Zauberstab.

Die Wunde war schnell wieder verschlossen. Aber der Schmerz blieb. Sie warf dem Kater einen giftigen Blick zu. Der war einige Schritte von ihr weg gelaufen und sah sich zu ihr um. Dann maunzte er.

Das hatte er in den letzten zehn Minuten schon öfters getan, aber Hermine hatte ihn einfach ignoriert, weil das Buch, in dem sie las, gerade so spannend war. Mit einem Seufzer legte sie ‚Liebe im Mondschein' auf das Sofa und verwandelte den Einband mit einem Wisch ihres Zauberstabes in ‚Arithmantik für höhere Klassen'.

„Was ist los?", fauchte Hermine. „Weißt du, wie selten ich den Gemeinschaftsraum für mich habe, so dass ich solche Bücher lesen kann?"

Krummbein maunzte wieder und lief drei Schritte weiter Richtung Portraitloch. Hermine stand auf und hinkte zu ihm. Krummbein wartete, bis das Gemälde zur Seite schwang und war dann wie der Blitz im Gang. Sie hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen.

Der Halb-Kniesel führte sie bis an den Rand des Verbotenen Waldes und blieb dort vor einem kleinen Gebüsch stehen. Hermine sah sich um und zog die Augenbrauen hoch: „Und, was ist hier?"

Krummbein steckte seinen Kopf in einen Ginsterbusch. Hermine drückte die Zweige zur Seite und zuckte zurück. In dem Gebüsch lag eine Eule. Und so wie sie aussah, war sie sehr tot.

Das einst weiß-braun gesperberte Gefieder war über und über mit Blut verschmiert. Hermine ließ den Vogel mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes aus dem Gebüsch schweben und legte das tote Tier vor sich ins Gras. Die Eule war riesig. Deutlich mehr als einen halben Meter lang. Nur ein Uhu wurde so groß.

Sie suchte nach der Quelle des ganzen Blutes. Die offenbarte sich aber erst, als sie die Eule auf den Rücken drehte. Ein langer Schnitt verlief vom Hals bis zum Schwanzansatz. Das Tier war regelrecht geschlachtet worden.

Einige Minuten betrachtete sie nachdenklich den toten Vogel. Dann verwandelte sie ihr Halstuch in eine Decke und wickelte den Uhu darin ein. Sie hob das Bündel hoch und trug ihn in die Schule. Hinter dem Portal nahm sie schließlich den Weg zur Krankenstation.

Madame Pomfrey betrachtete argwöhnisch erst Hermines blutige Hände und dann das Bündel in ihren Armen. „Was ist das?", wollte sie wissen.

Hermine legte die Decke mit dem Tier darin auf eine Behandlungsliege und sah der Ärztin dann lange in die Augen: „Poppy, wenn ich Sie jetzt um etwas bitte, würden Sie es dann einfach tun und keine Fragen stellen?"

„Gegen wie viele Gesetze muss ich dabei verstoßen?", fragte die Ärztin.

„Oh", sagte Hermine. „Soweit ich das weiß, gegen gar kein Gesetz. Meine Bitte ist nur etwas seltsam."

„Aha!", sagte Poppy und grinste. „Wundert mich das jetzt? Also, was hast du da?"

Hermine schlug die Decke auseinander. „Das ist ein sibirischer Uhu. Bubo bubo sibiricus."

Poppy sah von der blutverschmierten Vogelleiche zu Hermine und konnte das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht nur schwer verbergen. Dann nahm sie das Mädchen am Arm und führte sie zur nächsten Behandlungsliege.

„Armes Kind", sagte sie und zog ein Glasröhrchen aus der Tasche ihrer Jacke. „Hier trink das. Dann geht's dir gleich besser."

Hermine war erst verblüfft. Dann lachte sie hell auf. „Poppy, ich bin nicht verrückt. Und ich hab den Uhu nicht abgemurkst. Mir geht es gut."

Madame Pomfrey streichelte ihr beruhigend über die Haare. „Ja, ja. Das wird schon wieder. War wohl doch etwas zu viel für dich in den letzten Wochen. Erst warst du krank, dann dieser grässliche Überfall bei dem Susan gestorben ist. Ich habe dem Schulleiter schon immer gesagt, dass er euch wenigstens teilweise vom Unterricht befreien soll. Das musste ja irgendwann mal Folgen haben. Das hält doch niemand auf Dauer aus."

Hermine überlegte, dass sie, wenn das so weiter lief, die Nacht in der Abteilung für magische Geisteskrankheiten in St. Mungo verbringen würde.

„Poppy, ich erzähle ihnen jetzt, was es mit diesem Vogel auf sich hat und dann entscheiden Sie, ob ich etwas überspannt bin oder ob Sie tun, worum ich Sie bitten möchte."

Die Ärztin sah sie immer noch zweifelnd an. Dann verschränkte sie die Hände vor der Brust. „In Ordnung", sagte sie. „Aber ich hoffe, es ist eine gute Geschichte."

Hermine nickte und begann zu erzählen. „… und deswegen möchte ich, dass sie herausfinden, woran der Uhu gestorben ist und was die genau mit ihm gemacht haben."

Madame Pomfrey sah mehrmals von dem Vogel zu Hermine und wieder zurück. Sie sagte dabei kein Wort, aber ihr Schweigen ersetzte eine sehr lange Rede. Dann zog sie sich Handschuhe an und untersuchte den toten Vogel oberflächlich. „Nun, es braucht keine medizinische Ausbildung, um die Todesursache festzustellen. Jemand hat ihn aufgeschnitten und ausgenommen. Das ist für gewöhnlich tödlich."

Hermine betrachtete nachdenklich den Uhu. Der Vogelkörper lag jetzt auf dem Rücken. Die Schwingen waren ausgebreitet. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf: „Sehen sie sich mal diesen Schnabel an und dann die Flügel. Das sind bestimmt 1,50 Meter Spannweite. So lange so ein Uhu lebt, kommt da niemand mit einem Messer oder einem Schneide-Zauber ran. Können sie herausfinden, ob er magisch getötet wurde?"

Poppy seufzte. „In Ordnung. Aber jetzt muss ich mich um meine Patienten kümmern. Und ich kann auch nicht mitten in der Krankenstation einen Uhu sezieren. Die halten mich ja alle für verrückt. Komm heute Abend um acht in den Behandlungsraum neben meinem Büro. Den, der kein Fenster in der Tür hat."

~.~.~.~

„So, hier haben wir es." Madame Pomfrey legte das Herz des Vogels auf ein kleines Blechtablett. Dann nahm sie eine Lupe zur Hand und betrachtete den Muskel von der Außenseite. „Eindeutig", sagte sie. „Avada. Siehst du hier die schwarzen Stränge. Das waren mal die Nerven, die das Herz zum Schlagen bringen. Jetzt sind sie verbrannt."

Hermine schluckte. „Sieht das bei einem Menschen genau so aus, wenn er durch einen Avada stirbt?"

Die Ärztin nickte. „Das Herz bleibt einfach stehen."

„Bekommt man das noch mit?"

Poppy sah Hermine ernst und traurig an: „Das konnte uns bisher niemand sagen. Ich kenne keinen, außer Harry, der diesen Fluch überlebt hat. Und bei ihm ist er abgeprallt. Aber ich befürchte ‚Ja', man bekommt noch was mit. Das Gehirn stirbt erst danach."

„Tut das weh?"

Poppy untersuchte jetzt mit einer Lupe den Schnitt, den man dem Uhu zugefügt hatte.

„Nach allem, was ich weiß, tut es nicht weh", sagte sie, ohne den Kopf zu heben. „Dein Körper macht dir am Ende des Lebens ein letztes Geschenk und berauscht dich mit Adrenalin, damit du nicht allzu viel spürst."

Poppy legte die Lupe zur Seite.

„Seltsam, aufgeschnitten haben sie ihn mit einem ganz gewöhnlichen Messer. Und sie haben nur den Verdauungstrakt entfernt. Das Herz war noch da und die Lunge ist ebenfalls noch vorhanden."

~.~.~.~

Als Harry auf der ‚Karte des Rumtreibers' nach Hermine suchte, entdeckte er sie in der Eulerei. Zehn Minuten später war ihm klar, dass sie sich dort nicht aufhielt, um Post auf den Weg zu bringen. In diesem Fall hätte sie längst auf dem Rückweg sein müssen. Er seufzte und löschte die Karte, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Hermine stand gegen die Wand gelehnt und blickte nach oben, zu den Ruheplätzen der Eulen. Da es draußen bereits dunkel war, herrschte dort ein reges Kommen und Gehen.

„Faszinierende Vögel, die Eulen", sagte sie, als Harry sich neben sie stellte und ebenfalls nach oben sah.

„Ach was", sagte er.

„Wusstest du, dass ihre Augen unbeweglich sind? Deswegen können sie ihren Kopf bis fast nach hinten drehen. Ihre Ohröffnungen sind nicht rund, sondern schlitzförmig und riesig. Ihre Federn haben am Rand kleine Borsten. Die sorgen dafür, dass, wenn sie fliegen, kein pfeifendes Geräusch entsteht. Und es gibt sie seit mindestens vierzig Millionen Jahren."

Harry grinste ob dieses typischen Hermine-Vortrages und wich dann einer Eule aus, die offenbar verärgert über die Störenfriede, besonders nahe an ihm vorbei flog.

„Warum tötet jemand so einen Vogel?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schaltete schlagartig von amüsiert auf wachsam um: „Warum willst du das wissen?"

Sie erzählte die Geschichte.

Harry dachte nach: „Der Uhu könnte seinen Besitzer angegriffen haben. Obwohl, davon hab ich noch nie gehört. Posteulen greifen keine Menschen an. Du redest doch von einer Posteule?"

„Ja, es war eine Posteule. Man hat die hellen Stellen an den Beinen gut gesehen, dort wo die Briefe angebunden waren." Hermine wischte sich eine Feder aus den Haaren.

„Vielleicht war sie auch einfach zu alt geworden und jemand wollte sie nicht länger durchfüttern."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein junger, kräftiger Vogel."

„Jetzt gehen mir die Ideen aus."

„Siehst du", sagte Hermine. „Mir geht es genau so und deswegen bin ich hier."

Eines der Tiere würgte ein Gewölle hervor, dass den beiden direkt vor die Füße fiel und nicht besonders gut roch. Hermine rümpfte die Nase, nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn zur Treppe.

~.~.~.~

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen auf dem alten Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum wach wurde, tasteten seine Hände nach Hermine, aber er fand sie nicht. Er öffnete die Augen. Hermine saß gegenüber dem Sofa in einem Sessel. Sie hatte noch ihren Pyjama an und schien tief in Gedanken versunken.

Harry räkelte sich, aber Hermine reagierte überhaupt nicht. Schließlich schnipste er mit den Fingern. „Was ist los mit dir?"

„Eule", sagte Hermine.

Harry richtete sich auf und setzte sich auf den Sofarand. „Das lässt dir keine Ruhe, was?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und, weiter gekommen?"

Erneutes Kopfschütteln aus dem Sessel.

Harry fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Versuchen wir es doch mal so, wie Moody es mir beigebracht hat."

Hermines Blick war ein großes Fragezeichen.

„Wenn dir etwas seltsam vorkommt, dann frage dich immer, wer einen Nutzen davon hat", zitierte Harry den Auroren-Veteranen. „Also, wem nützt es, einen Uhu zu schlachten?" Harry wickelte die Decke um sich. „Euleninnereien sind sicher keine kulinarische Spezialität. Also können wir wohl ausschließen, dass jemand einfach nur Hunger hatte."

„Vor allem hätte er dann nicht den Rest des Vogels weggeworfen", ergänzte Hermine.

„Gut", sagte Harry. „Dann wäre noch die Möglichkeit, dass die Eule ihre Post nicht hergeben wollte. Aber Eulen kämpfen nicht gegen Menschen. Wenn sie abgefangen werden, kann man ihnen die Post einfach wegnehmen. Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass ein Vogel dabei angegriffen hat. Diese Möglichkeit fällt also auch raus."

„Jemand wollte sicher gehen, dass der Uhu nicht ankommt", schlug Hermine vor.

„Dafür müsste man ihn nicht ausnehmen, sondern nur töten", konterte Harry.

„Hmm", Hermine fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Nasenrücken. „Jemand brauchte die Euleneingeweide für einen speziellen Trank."

Harry lachte: „Und dann legt er sich gleich mit dem größten und stärksten Vogel an, den es gibt, anstatt einen Waldkauz zu killen. Was nebenbei auch viel unauffälliger wäre. Die Reste ließen sich leicht beseitigen und niemand würde das Tier wirklich vermissen. So ein Winzling bleibt schon mal auf der Strecke. Wohingegen ein Uhu? Der hat doch keine natürlichen Feinde und dem macht auch das schlimmste Unwetter nichts aus. Außerdem habe ich noch nie von einem Trank gehört, für den man Euleneingeweide braucht. Du schon mal?"

„Nein", sagte Hermine.

Harry zog die Knie an und umklammerte seine Beine mit den Händen. „Ich glaube, wir denken viel zu kompliziert. Das muss einfacher sein. Was findet man im Bauch einer Eule?"

„Lunge, Herz, Magen. Leber, Galle, Gedärm ... Na ja, eben alles, was in so einem Vogel drinnen ist." Hermine saß jetzt auf der Sesselkante.

„Herz und Lunge haben sie nicht entnommen", sagte Harry. „Das kann es also nicht sein, wo sie hinter her waren. Leber und Galle enthalten, nun ja, Verdauungssäfte. Bleiben Magen und Darm."

Hermine sprang, wie von einem Expulso getroffen, aus ihrem Sessel und lief die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafräumen hoch.

Harry sah ihr überrascht nach. „Wo willst du hin?"

„Duschen, anziehen, frühstücken, Hagrid." Dann hörte er die Tür zum Waschraum zuschlagen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und streckte sich noch mal auf dem Sofa aus. Irgendwie war es viel zu früh, um aufzustehen.

~.~.~.~

Als Hermine von ihrem Besuch bei Hagrid zurückkam, hatte sie einen sehr zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, verriet Harry aber nicht, was sie dort eigentlich gewollt hatte. „Komm einfach heute nach dem Unterricht mit mir", sagte sie.

Abends führte Hermine ihn in einen Raum unterhalb der Eulerei. Das Zimmer war voller Eulen, die alle eines gemeinsam hatten: Sie waren ausgesprochen übler Laune. Harry verstand jetzt, warum ihn Hermine angehalten hatte, dicke Lederkleidung und Handschuhe anzuziehen sowie eine Art Helm aufzusetzen.

Sie drückte Harry einen Lederbeutel in die Hand. „Hilf mir mal, die Gewölle aufzusammeln."

Harry stand da, mit dem Beutel in der Hand, und sah aus, als hätte ihn gerade ein Klatscher am Kopf getroffen. „Nochmal bitte!"

„Ge – wöl – le", wiederholte sie und griff nach einem dieser Bündel, die die Eulen auswürgten und die für gewöhnlich aus kleinen Knochen und Fellresten bestanden.

„Und wofür soll das gut sein?", fragte Harry und rümpfte die Nase.

„Sei nicht immer so neugierig", sagte Hermine. „Ich verrat's dir, wenn ich Recht habe. Ansonsten erspar' ich mir die Blamage."

Später sah er Hermine zu, wie sie in einem Nachbarraum fein säuberlich die Eulen-Gewölle in ihre Bestandteile zerlegte. Aber sie fand nichts, außer Knochen und Fellresten. Anscheinend war das aber nicht das, was sie suchte, denn als auch das letzte Gewölle seziert war, fegte sie mit einem missmutigen Brummen alles in eine Abfalltonne und platzierte einen Deckel darauf.

„Darf ich jetzt wissen, was das hier soll?", fragte Harry, als sie sich die Handschuhe auszogen.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich mach mich gerade komplett zur Närrin. Besser nicht."

„Und wieso sind die Eulen alle hier nebenan, anstatt in der Eulerei? Ist das auch geheim?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht geheim. Hagrid hat eine kleine Umleitung eingerichtet. Die Eulen fliegen alle in diesen Raum und werden erst am nächsten Morgen wieder rausgelassen. Das Wetter ist im Moment so schlecht, da fällt es niemanden auf, wenn die Post mal einen Tag später kommt."

„Und das hat Hagrid gezaubert?" Harry zog die Brauen hoch.

Hermione rang mit ihren Händen. „Na ja, es könnte sein, dass ich daran auch etwas mitgewirkt habe."

„Etwas?" Harry klang leicht spöttisch.

~.~.~.~

Am nächsten Abend wiederholten sie ihre unappetitliche Arbeit. Harry merkte, dass ihm der Geruch schon viel weniger ausmachte als beim ersten Mal.

Am dritten Tag bemerkte er den Gestank gar nicht mehr. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass Hermine inzwischen einige äußerst wirkungsvolle Antistink-Zauber gelernt hatte. Als er gerade eines der Gewölle aufschnitt, traf sein Messer auf etwas Hartes. Harry stutzte und arbeitete mit den Fingern weiter. Schließlich zog er eine längliche Metallkapsel aus dem Gewirr von Mäuseknochen heraus und hielt sie hoch. Kurze Zeit später kam eine zweite Kapsel zum Vorschein.

~.~.~.~

Hermine bebte vor Aufregung, als sie in das Büro von Minerva McGonagall platzte. Die Schulleiterin hielt sich die Nase zu und versuchte dann einen Luftverbesserungszauber.

„Puh, hättet ihr nicht erst mal baden können? Ihr riecht ja wie ein Eulenkäfig, der zwei Wochen lang nicht geputzt wurde."

Hermine reagierte darauf überhaupt nicht, sondern legte die beiden Metallröhrchen auf Minervas Schreibtisch, als wären sie aus Gold – mit Diamanten besetzt. Als McGonagall sie nur fragend ansah, nahm Hermine eines der Röhrchen und begann daran zu drehen. Der kleine Metallzylinder teilte sich in der Mitte und zum Vorschein kam ein Stück dünnes Pergament. Hermine las es und reichte es dann weiter. McGonagall rückte ihre Brille zurecht und brachte das Pergament in den richtigen Abstand, so dass die winzigen Buchstaben darauf scharf wurden.

Hermine hatte inzwischen die zweite Kapsel geöffnet. Auch darin befand sich eine Nachricht. Harry las sie nach den beiden und musste dann schlucken. „Scheiße", sagte er. „Wie lange läuft das wohl schon so?"

McGonagall war blass geworden. „Wie kommen die Röhrchen nach Hogwarts und wer weiß davon?"

„Rein kommen sie im Magen von Eulen. Wahrscheinlich fressen sie die Dinger zusammen mit einer toten Maus. Und wissen tun davon nur wir drei und die Empfänger dieser Spezialpost", antwortete Hermine. „Hagrid hat mir zwar bei den Eulen geholfen. Aber er hat keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich vorhatte. Er glaubt, ich brauche die Gewölle für ein Unterrichtsprojekt."

„Dabei sollte es auch bleiben. Wie kommen die Adressaten an die Kapseln?"

„Oh", sagte Hermine. „Das ist ganz einfach. Sie sperren ihre Eulen in einen Käfig und nehmen sie mit auf ihr Zimmer. Dann müssen sie nur noch warten, bis das Gewölle raus kommt. Et voilá, schon haben sie die Postüberwachung des Ordens umgangen."

McGonagall nickte. „Wie klein kannst du eigentlich schreiben, Hermine?"

Die kicherte. „Oh, noch kleiner als das hier, wenn es sein muss. Meine Augen sind prima in Ordnung."

„Na dann. Das Haus Slytherin wird in den nächsten Wochen einige höchst seltsame Anweisungen bekommen."

„Darf ich mittexten?", fragte Harry.

Hermine schob ihm ein leeres Blatt Pergament und die erste Nachricht zu. „Hier steht drin, wo im Wald hinter Hogsmeade ein Sack Instant-Finsternispulver vergraben wurde." Sie setzte ein diabolisches Grinsen auf. „Du kennst doch diesen Bauernhof ganz am Rande von Hogsmeade. Der mit dem großen Misthaufen hinter der Scheune. Ich finde, der Misthaufen ist ein tolles Versteck für Finsternispulver aus Peru."

„Und wo wird der Sack wirklich sein?"

McGonagall schaltete sich ein. „In meiner persönlichen ‚Pulverkammer', dass das mal klar ist."

Harry kicherte: „Ich sehe Goyle schon vor mir, wie er sich durch den Misthaufen wühlt. Hoffentlich begegnet er Filch, wenn er zurückkommt."

Die zwei prusteten los und selbst Minerva McGonagall konnte sich eines Lächelns nicht erwehren.

~.~.~.~

„Warum haben sie wohl den Uhu umgebracht?", fragte Harry später, als alle anderen in ihren Betten waren und sie zusammen auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum lagen.

„Ich vermute, da war jemand ungeduldig und wollte nicht warten, bis die Natur ihren Lauf nimmt."

„Ungeduld zahlt sich nie aus", sagte Harry, während seine Hand unter Hermines Pyjama-Jacke glitt.

„Ganz genau", sagte sie und legte Harrys Hand zurück auf die Decke.

~.~.~.~

_Die Idee, das Verdauungssystem eines Tieres als Transportbehälter für kriminelle Zwecke zu nutzen, stammt nicht von mir, sondern aus einer Geschichte des italienischen Krimi-Autors Andrea Camillieri mit dem Titel ‚Der Mäusemord'. Der Rest ist original yoho._


End file.
